


Above the Water.

by bessmertny



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, very short thingie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessmertny/pseuds/bessmertny
Summary: Tumblr prompt " I need something where Kaz touches Inej willingly."





	Above the Water.

Kaz Brekker is counting the waves as they hit the side of the ship.

_One_

His fingers play with Inej’s hair, a black so deep it makes his finger look paler, so smooth they slither through his callused fingers easily, almost effortlessly, the softness reminding him of black leather but speaks of freedom.

_Two_

He never thought the sound of water would be soothing. Not to him, not after everything, not after-not after Jordie; but the sound of the waves makes a melody with Inej’s calm, deep breathing and he can’t keep himself from humming, finding his place in this orchestra only he can hear.

_Three_

Inej’s chest rises and falls with an ease that he only saw on this ship; her sleep his deep, her hand tucked on his chest, and his heart beats faster every time she moves, the beats following her fingers, following her everywhere.

_Four_

The moon plays on Inej’s skin, the rich brown being the perfect canvas for the light seeping through the windows and she looks too real and too unreal at the same time, always taking his breath away, making him feel things he didn’t believe he could still feel, making him believe in magic again.

_Five_

Inej wakes up, but only for a second, her sleepy brown eyes looking up at him and she moves closer, not saying a word, not making a sound, and his breath stops in his throat, as if it is the first time, as if they never touched. She hums, the sound crawling on his skin, her warm skin against his is like a magic trick that makes him come alive again, and again, and again.

 

 

I am [tumblr](http://laviperagentile.tumblr.com/), lovelies, come say hi.


End file.
